A milling cutter typically comprises a cylindrical cutter body having a plurality of circumferentially spaced insert seats disposed about the cutting end of the milling cutter body. A cutting insert is secured within each circumferentially spaced insert seat. Each cutting insert includes at least one cutting edge or surface that extends around an outer lower nose corner and along an adjacent side face of the cutting insert. By rotatively driving the milling cutter body, slots and shoulders can be conveniently milled into a workpiece.
Cutting inserts used in milling operations assume many varied shapes and topographies. This is because by selectively shaping the cutting insert, one can favorably influence the performance of the cutting insert.
In arriving at a design or geometry for a milling type cutting insert, there are a number of factors that should be considered. First, a geometry that reduces cutting forces while reducing horsepower requirements is desirable. By reducing cutting forces, wear and breakage will be minimized and the life of the cutting insert will accordingly be improved. Secondly, it is important that the geometry of the cutting insert impart strength to the overall main body of the cutting insert. Finally, the geometry of the cutting insert can effect the final quality of the finished mill surface of the workpiece.